Intensity
by laughnsmile96
Summary: The Opera House was a place for everyone who had dream. But for Gabriella, it was a home. Just as it was for Troy, the haunt of the house. But can the lion fall in love with the lamb just with the power of music?


**Didn't think that I would start (or end ) this story today but I'm at home, bored, it's Halloween and I am in the mood. Hopefully, this is at least just a little bit frightening or intimidating , I guess. Whatever the result; hopefully everyone has had a very Happy Halloween!  
**

**Notes to say: **

**1. I have a very ugly wound on my knee.  
2. I went to a haunted park yesterday...omigosh, it was awesome!!!  
3. Robert Downey Jr. makes all the girls swoon..including me...:)  
4. Vegetarian vampires is not a subject you carry out during history.  
5. I love Halloween...:)**

**Oh and 6. I do not own High School Musical or Phantom of the Opera or the Music of the Night lyrics...yeah; nada....FYI : that would be the disclaimer

* * *

**

**Insanely in Love:**

_Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it; tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night..._

The curtains closed and the lights dimmed off. She carefully strolled out of the veil and onto center stage. The velvet shroud that hung before her soaked all light that flourished the life on the other side of the theater. The darkness which lay here was not silent. The constant rushing of performers trying to get to their position killed the real meaning of darkness. In the complete black, she stood like an angel in white, the only human seen to the eye. Once the dancers in the back round settled down silence seeped through the entire hall. If silence murdered the effect of her angelic voice must be electrifying.

And it was.

The audience rolled their eyes backwards in intoxication as the singer's voice disseminated throughout Opera of Paris. Stiffened and tense stomachs loosened as the voice began to tame the audience. Young men silently moaned as their heads hit the back for blood red cushioned seats. They struggled to come back to senses for her voice had already inebriated them. Fighting for at least one glimpse of the beauty in front of them.

Her curls were let loose on her shoulders. Her eyes hid beneath the mascara covered eye lashes leaving space for the spectators to be hypnotized by her sparkling mocha eyes. The white dress gave off a mesmerizing complexion to her skin tone. The low 'v', high waist, backless plain ivory dress that let loose down her smooth legs.

Gabriella scanned the vast arrangement of people and set her eyes on balcony box five. It was empty like every other night that she had sang in his stage. Gabriella knew better. He was there. She felt his eyes burning her face , those cool blue, piercing eyes just staring. Singing with her, too. So much did his voice blend in with hers that it became a massive, haunting, tantalizing mixture of sound. Gabriella softened her singing and publicized his voice out to everyone. The voice of which she did not know whom it belonged to. It was the voice, the beautiful and the manly voice that she heard every night that she lived in The Opera House of Paris. The voice that put her to sleep at night, comforted her when she had a terrible craving for a family, and the voice that guided her. It was the voice, his voice.

Women listening to the melody that was created, heard his voice and swooned , their stomachs churning with seduction. They desperately tried to fight the feeling for all they knew was that another women had created these emotions in them.

Gabriella's volume increased. The audience was now bawling with sentiment and responsiveness. The two voices came together as one , once again.

* * *

She sat in her room that was now fully decked with flowers of appreciation from her fellow citizens of Paris. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror expecting to see more but couldn't. There was just her. The twenty-one year old her that she had seen for the past year. And Gabriella saw the body that she had lived in all her life.

Still looking in the mirror, she shifted her eyes and laid them on a red rose. Her delicate fingers picked it up. Gabriella examined the rose and it's color. She brought it towards her face and placed a fragile kiss on an outer petal. Her lip gloss stained the petal making an imprint on the rose. Right then, Gabriella knew that he was there. Her skin burned for need of his touch. It happened too many times, this yearning emotion. She would lay on her bed and listen to his voice and wishing he would show himself, wishing that he was right next to her on the bed. Rarely, she would feel him place his lips on her forehead when her eyes were closed but once her eyes shot open he was gone. She was staring into the darkness of her room.

Gabriella , still unchanged, lay on her bed waiting for him to sing. The tension was killing her. This silence was worse then the one that murdered in the theater. She was breathing heavily, now. Impatient and rigid. Sweat trickled down her back as heat raised. He was coming closer. Gabriella closed her eyes and waited. She waited for love. Her love.

Troy came. He bent down ,blew on her lips and watched as they trembled slightly. In the corner of eyes, he saw Gabriella's eyes twitch signaling that she would open them in any second. Without a seconds wait, Troy disappeared again into the shadows.

Gabriella opened her eyes just as the minty breeze swept off of her face. She sighed as she saw the all too well known blackness. Gabriella flung her feet over the side of the bed and let them rest on the cool wooden floor. She lifted her self and strutted to he dresser, lighting a candle before reaching there. The yellow light flickered then came to a stable luminescent flame. Once in front of the wardrobe, Gabriella opened it's brown doors. She ran her fingers across the plastic hangers and landed them on a soft pink line of plastic. She pulled the hanger out of the closet and twirled around.

Gabriella dropped her gown.

He was there. Really. He was actually there. Troy was there in front of her.

His silken, caramel hair slanted across is forehead. Piercing blue eyes glowered at her filling her with the familiar need. A strangely tanned face, carved ever so sexily. Indescribable. He stood there in a black suit. Slowly, his stretched his hand towards her. He gave a slight nod towards the hand signaling her to take it. And she did.

Her hand immediately tucked in his and let him take control of her already lost body. Their eye contact never left as magic took place. A rock wall quietly shifted behind them and Troy left the two into the hidden path way. Darkness surrounded them as soon as the candle light was cut off but the rock wall. Somehow ,though, light was there. A faint light at the end of long black tunnel. Gabriella's breathing suffered greatly as his eyes intoxicated her and tensed her stomach. Troy gently stroked her fingers that her rested in his hand. He felt her soft hands so fragile like he could brake them in less than a twitch of his hand. There was only one thing that stopped him from doing this right know.

Troy pulled from the lure of chocolate in her eyes to direct them forward, grabbing a torch on his way. It was then Gabriella noticed what hid his face. A white mask that covered half of his face not including his sculpted nose. Curiosity burned inside Gabriella. It radiated.

Troy led her on deeper and deeper in to the depths of Opera House of Paris. The more he went down the darker it seemed to be. Tension raised. What comes at the end of this stairway was a mystery.

In what seemed like forever yet too short the stairs ended at a vast, black lake. A wooden boat waited for them. It floated on the air just above the water. Believe it. Troy stepped in the boat and tugged on Gabriella's hand.

"Be careful" he uttered. His smooth voice rippled in Gabriella's ear. She stepped in the boat and sat down followed by Troy.  
"Onward"

Suddenly, the boat lurched forward still traveling in the air. Faint high-pitched screams screeched under the water. The mist was too thick for Gabriella to see past it. But soon enough skinny hoops formed above the water. Eels. Screaming eels. They were the ones that impelled the vehicle in air. They carried it. Their squeals were to high to hear and their lips mask the poison that is hidden behind them.

Gabriella heard had hear foolish rumors about ghosts that haunt the chambers of the Opera of Paris from other performers. That they heard the screeches of people they fed on. That was nothing to her , then. It was a rumor that she just rolled her eyes at. Now, she knew the truth.

The strong eels carried the boat forward. Gabriella bent her head to see the depths of the black lake she was hovering above. She gasped. Underneath the surface of the black sea were white faces looking at her with dead eyes. They floated back side down in the water. Their eyes were pools of black nothingness, just like the lake. Gabriella found her self lost in one of their eyes. It immediately clicked. That was her father. A murky droplet from her eyes fell into the lake. The eels screamed.

The boat kept on moving into the depths of darkness.

Troy inwardly moaned. It was an effect that she had on all men and Troy was no different from them. Troy's love for her was undying. The more he tried to put it aside the more the love grew. At times he doubted that it was love. What he feared the most was rejection, that she wouldn't even think of him after today. He would die without her , whatever the emotion that boiled inside him all he knew was that Troy would die without her. And he would welcome it freely.

How could she love him? She hadn't seen _him_. The ugly right side of his face. The reason everyone backed away ,in fear, from him. It was a part of the unbelievable, the fact that she might as well love him, too. It was apart of the impossible. Thankfully, unbelievable and impossible are two words that have no meaning.

What lie ahead of them was dissolved until, faint sparks of golden light were show in the distance. More of them lighted up. Gabriella looked around the underground premises. The water shored a long a brown , sandy piece of land. Troy stood up and stepped on the earth. He offered a hand to Gabriella and she took it willingly. With their eye contact never broken, Troy led the two up a flight of stairs and onto a glass piece of flooring. It was completely see through. Underneath was complete blackness.

Troy took her flawless hands in his and pointed to a window. The two followed the direction of Troy's hand and landed on the starry night sky. It was Troy's only view of the world outside and he had the most beautiful part of it. A billion stars were painted across the whole heavens.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy. His gaze had already shifted and he was now staring at Gabriella, pointing out all of her features. Gabriella looked down and blushed at his intimate gaze. He wondered how such beauty could bless the earth.

Gabriella ,once again, set her eyes on Troy. A cool blue mixed with a warm brown and a hurricane was created. The vortex of emotion doubled in size by seconds until it's wind speed was infinite. Instantly, Gabriella placed her lips on his. Troy deepened the kiss until they were at the bottom of their abysmal state. They became a tangled mess.

Minutes passed by the tens before Gabriella pulled back and subsided the hurricane with a small kiss again. Her hands reached up and gripped the border of the white mask that hid his face. She trailed her fingers on the elastic black string that held it in place, around his head. She looked into Troy's eyes reassuringly, telling him that she would love him no matter what. Now fully confident, Gabriella lifted the mask off of his face.

Confusion piled upon her. Gabriella traced her fingers along his flawless face. It was perfect. She reached up and placed a kiss on his right eye that was now fully caressed his right cheek delicately.

"Troy" she said. "Your face is perfect..._you_ are perfect"

Troy looked up and impelled forward, pushing them into a passionate kiss.

"That's because I'm in love"

* * *

_Where there is great love, there are always miracles._

- _Willa Cather  
_


End file.
